onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bartholomew Kuma
| jva=Hideyuki Hori| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= }} Bartholomew Kuma (バーソロミュー・くま, Bāsoromyū Kuma) is a Shichibukai who was first introduced attending the meeting in Mariejois with Donquixote Doflamingo.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 233 and Episode 151, Kuma is seen arriving to the meeting in Mariejois with Doflamingo. His former bounty was 296,000,000 Beli and he was once feared as a pirate so vicious, he earned the title "Tyrant". "Kuma" means "bear" in Japanese, his animal theme. Appearance Kuma is a large man that is usually seen carrying a Bible. His hat has bear ears and along with his pants, have spots all over them. His jacket contains a large white design based on a target crosshair and also has several bear paw prints lining the bottom edge of it. He is roughly the same size as Moria. His overall appearance looks like a bear. In the anime, Kuma's hair and jacket are black. His hat is gray and the spots on it are dark brown. The covering of his Bible is also shown to be intricately colored. In the manga, Kuma has a completely different color scheme, than the one presented in the anime, that was originally intended by Oda. Kuma's hair is brown while his jacket is orange. His hat is yellow with green spots and his Bible is gold.One Piece 2007 Calendar - Bartholomew Kuma's intended colors by Oda are shown.One Piece Manga - Vol.49, Kuma's intended color scheme is shown on the cover. Personality Despite his imposing figure and his past reputation, Kuma is a very calm and quiet person. The story behind him becoming a "Pacifista" and what exactly it entails is still unknown, but this may explain the contradictory stories. Though he obeys the World Government and despite his title as a tyrant, Kuma appears to be a rather benevolent character, especially compared to the other Shichibukai, having saved the Straw Hats lives twice. He seems to have a rather pacifistic view and appears to actually care for the state of world. When he met up with Moria, he offered help in the chance that Moria may be defeated despite not being given an order to do. When ordered to kill all the witnesses to Moria's defeat, he offered them alternatives for them to survive despite being told to leave no survivors. Kuma even fears that Blackbeard's acceptance into the Shichibukai ranks may be a bad thing despite it filling up the gap left by Crocodile. Kuma overall appears to be not totally blind to what is good and bad as commonly defined by the World Government, unlike others such as Rob Lucci or Akainu for instance. Kuma also acts on his own intentions if the World Government is not involved in the situation, such as the Sabaody incident where he use his Devil Fruit powers to send the Straw Hats away rather than letting them fall into the Navy's hands. When talking, Kuma usually uses figures of speech involving "target" in his sentences, such as "You're right on target, I am Kuma". This is also shown on his clothes with his closed jacket and the backcover of his bible having a large cross-hairs on it. Kuma usually asks someone where they would like to go right before he sends them away with his Devil Fruit's power. Relationships World Government Unlike the other Shichibukai, Kuma is the only one who is loyal to the World Government. For this, the World Government values him and his abilities very much (despite this Kuma upholds "Moral Justice" such as when he let the Straw Hats live). According to Moria, Kuma worries him more than any other Shichibukai.One Piece Manga - Chapter 474, Moria states that Kuma is the only Shichibukai truly loyal to the World Government. Marines It seems that Kuma, Garp and Sengoku have a good relationship because they can still joke even though the Straw Hats got away from them. Nevertheless, Kuma does not want the Marines interfering with the Straw Hats' journey, unless it involves the intentions of the World Government. Abilities and Powers Kuma is a cyborg modified by Dr. Vegapunk. However, he is unlike and much stronger than Franky. His body is able to withstand most attacks, including Sanji's kicks and even Zoro, who was able to cut through steel, could not cut Kuma with a surprise attack. With his modifications, he is an incomplete weapon of the World Government and the Marines, called a "Pacifista".One Piece Manga - Chapter 485, Kuma is revealed to be a cyborg modified by Vegapunk. In terms of fighting style, he fights in a style reminiscent of sumo-wrestling. He crouches low in a wide stance, even using the signature stomp, and attacks with open-palm strikes using his special Devil Fruit paws. Much in keeping with the sumo inspiration, Kuma spends almost all of his time with his feet planted, refusing to give his ground. Ironically, he is actually one of the fastest characters yet introduced (with the abilty to move at the speed of light, only Kizaru and Eneru can match his speed). Thanks to his devil fruit, he instantaneously appears at his destination, and is never actually observed moving at more than a slow walk. With his cyborg abilities, he's capable of firing a heat attack from his mouth capable of melting steel. Adding to this, he is the only person who has completely defeated the Straw Hat Crew, and did so twice though both times the crew were extremely weakened and were in no shape to fight another battle much less a Shichibukai. Devil Fruit Kuma ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, making him a "Paw Paw Man". This Devil Fruit gives him paw pads which give him the power to push anything, including the air around him, at the speed of light. History Past History According to Perona, Kuma was once a violent tyrannical pirate, who was said to "flatten everything who crossed him". Because of this, he was known as Kuma "the Tyrant". At some point, he became a Shichibukai and allowed Dr. Vegapunk to modify him into the cyborg weapon "Pacifista". Meeting at Mariejois Like Mihawk and Donquixote Doflamingo, he was present at the government summit of Mariejois, following Sir Crocodile's defeat in Arabasta. He has only spoken briefly.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Kuma attends the meeting in Mariejois along with Mihawk and Doflamingo. Coming to Thriller Bark With orders from the World Government to inform Gecko Moria of Crocodile's replacement, Kuma came to Thriller Bark. Arriving there, he asked some of Moria's Zombie minions, who were loading stuff onto the Thousand Sunny, where their master would be. He however was met with some resistance from them and was forced to deal with them. His actions however weren't unnoticed as the zombies reported his doings to the person they were to ordered to follow, Perona. Perona however recognized Kuma and shook in fear at his sight.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Kuma arrives on Thriller Bark. Despite Kuma's reputation however, Perona got annoyed with him and attempted to fight the Shichibukai for his shadow. However asking her where she would like to go and removing a glove, he somehow made her vanish. The zombies around seeing this tried to attack him but were frightened off by his mere presence. Kuma then spotted Nami and asked her if Luffy has an older brother. After receiving her answer, he then somehow teleported away and continued his search for Moria.One Piece Manga - Chapter 473, Kuma makes Perona vanish. Kuma then found Moria in the dance hall in the Mast Mansion of Thriller Bark. After some formalities, he told Moria of Crocodile's replacement, Marshall D. Teach. Though the gap in the Shichibukai ranks had been filled up, he told Moria that he felt somewhat uneasy of the situation. Kuma then told Moria that since the Straw Hats were most likely to come in Moria's vicinity, he should do something about them. He explained to Moria this since the World Government had grown greatly alert of the pirates since the events at Enies Lobby. Though he wasn't given a specific order, he offered to help Moria in dealing with the Straw Hats. Moria however angrily declined Kuma's help and told him to instead sit back and watch as Moria himself defeats the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga - Chapter 474, Kuma tells Moria of Crocodile's replacement. Fighting The Behemoths However despite Moria's boasting, Kuma witnessed Moria get beaten by Luffy. After the battle, Kuma then reported this to the World Government. Fearful that the rumors of Gecko's defeat will cause another global uproar like with Crocodile, they ordered Kuma to kill all witnesses on Thriller Bark including the Straw Hat Pirates. Accepting the order, he launched an attack on some of the members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association before shifting his attention to Zoro.One Piece Manga - Chapter 483, Kuma is ordered to kill everyone to prevent rumors of Gecko's defeat on Thriller Bark from spreading Kuma weakens Zoro, and uses his Devil Fruit ability to take down Franky and Sanji. He gives them an ultimatum: let him kill Luffy, and he lets them live. When they refuse him, Kuma calmly detonates the entire island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 484, Kuma blows up Thriller Bark when the Straw Hats turn down his deal. Though this does not succeed in killing the Straw Hats, it knocks all of them out. Just when he is about to finish an unconscious Luffy off, Zoro, in a desperate move, strikes him with a Shishi Sonson (Lion's song) in an effort to kill him by cutting him in two but is only able to damage him. The wound on Kuma's shoulder reveals that he is a Cyborg. He then reveals that he is different from Cyborg Franky. Kuma is an incomplete human weapon created by the World Government and Dr. Vegapunk, known as a Pacifista. Zoro offers to trade his life for Luffy's, seeing no other way. Kuma agrees and at that moment, Sanji decides to give his life up. Zoro promptly knocks him out, feeling necessary to sacrifice his own life rather than Sanji's. Kuma states that he would not harm Luffy, as his "honor would be at stake", Vol.20 - Chapter 485 Page 14 in exchange for Zoro experiencing the pain Luffy endured throughout his fight against Moria. Kuma proceeds to literally extract Luffy's pain, and directs it to Zoro, which almost kills him. Kuma then teleports to the entrance to the ship. He is last seen musing about Dragon, having a good son with a loyal crew. One Piece Manga - Chapter 485, Kuma leaves Thriller Bark. Later, he is seen in the company of Garp and Sengoku, being scolded by Sengoku for his inability to capture the Strawhats. At Sabaody Having exhausted themselves by defeating a Pacifista on the Sabaody Archipelago, the Strawhats are immediately confronted by Kizaru and Sentomarou, as well as another Pacifista, PX-1. However, the battle is interrupted by the real Bartholomew Kuma, who is recognised by Zoro as the genuine article. He is surprised to find Zoro still alive; Zoro replies that it this due to Kuma's mercy. Seemingly impressed, Kuma makes Zoro vanish to an as yet undisclosed location using the same move that he used on Perona at Thriller Bark.One Piece manga - Chapter 512, Kuma sends Zoro away. He almost immediately performs the same move on the rest of the Strawhats, including Luffy, despite Kizaru's protests. While he is doing this, he whispers something to Rayleigh, causing the Dark King to question his motives. What these are exactly remains to be seen, but it is implied his intentions are for the well being of the Straw Hats , as although he seems to have sent them all to different locations, he has also prevented the World Government from capturing them while they are weak. Strangely, he seems to have sent some of the Straw Hats to places related to their abilities, for instance: sending Luffy to a woman-inhabited island that specializes in the use of Haki (something that Luffy himself is a total novice at using), sending Franky to a "Future kingdom", and Nami to a sky island that studies weather. Major Battles *Kuma vs. Straw Hat Pirates & Rolling Pirates *Kuma vs. Zoro *Kuma vs. PX-1 vs. Straw Hat Pirates Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, during the meeting in Mariejois, Kuma had a few lines while in the anime, he had none. In the manga also, Kuma was intended to have a different color scheme than the one he is presented with in the anime. This unfortunately was because no full colored version of Kuma was present when the first episode of him appearing was made. The anime had Kuma with a black jacket while Oda's intentions were an orange one. The jacket color has not changed from his appearance in Thriller Bark in the anime, as has been done before where characters displayed a different color scheme in the manga. Translation and Dub Issues In the FUNimation dub, when Kuma is introduced, the word "BIBLE" is edited out, presumably due to religious controversy. Trivia *Due to his apparently reserved disposition and the fact that he is invariably seen with a large Bible, Kuma is likely modeled after Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts, a gentleman pirate known for his religious obstinacy. *Kuma is a confirmed character in One Piece Unlimited Cruise. *Kuma seems to want to help the Straw Hat crew as he has send Luffy to an island from where he could reach his brother in time , he sent Nami to an weather island with weather controlin devices and he sent Franky to an industrial island in conformity with his cyborg abilities. References External Links *Bear - Wikipedia article about the animal Kuma's animal theme is based on Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Cyborgs